How Did it Come to This?
by Ackleholic89
Summary: A tag to Episode 4x15. Contains spoilers for "Stand By Me."


So every time I watch an episode of Vampire Diaries, I always want to write about Vampire Diaries. I watched Thursday night's episode and just felt like writing a tag to the episode. This is just a one-shot. It was originally just going to be just Klaroline, but it felt too short so I added a little bit of Stefan and Damon in there. Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline hung up with Tyler's voicemail for the 3rd time that day. She set her phone on the nightstand next to her bed and just stared at the phone willing for it to ring and for Tyler to be on the other end. She closed her eyes and began to process the day's events. Jeremy was gone, Elena's humanity was gone, and Bonnie was insane if she was even considering killing 12 people to tear down the veil. Caroline really needed to talk to someone and that someone wouldn't answer the phone. She felt a sob escape her lips and she realized she was crying. Tears were streaming down her face and she hadn't even realized it. She sat up and wiped them away, but the tears kept coming.

Her phone suddenly began to ring and she didn't think twice before picking it up and answering, "Tyler?"

"Guess again." Came the smooth English accent on the other end. The last person she wanted to talk to at the moment. All of this was his fault. Every last bit of it. If it weren't for him being stupid and bringing his brother out to see the werewolves, vampires wouldn't have existed, there would have been no "five", no reason to want the cure, Tyler would be here, and her dad, Alaric, Jeremy...they'd all still be alive. She let out another sob. "Caroline? Are you okay?" Why was she even still on the phone with him? Why hadn't she hung up yet? Because she needed someone and he was there.

Caroline shook her head, then realized he couldn't see her and said, "No."

"Do," He paused. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I," Sob. "I just," Sob. Silence. "Where are you?"

"I'm driving. Rebekah called to tell me what happened to Jeremy. I know you were friends."

"You," Sniff. "You were worried about me?"

Klaus was silent. The background noise that had been caused by the moving car went away. The car had stopped, and she could hear him walking. Suddenly there was a knock on her front door, except she heard it through the phone too. Caroline slowly went to the door and opened it, revealing Klaus on the other side. Both still had their phones to their ears. Caroline was the first to remove her phone and end the call.

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms and hugged herself.

Klaus put his phone away. "I figured you wouldn't want to be alone."

Caroline nodded slowly. "I'm still really, really, really mad you."

Klaus nodded back. "I know."

"Okay. As long as you know that." Caroline bowed her head, and even though she hadn't actually stopped crying, she began to cry harder and the sobs came back full force. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she leaned her head into his chest. "How did everything get so messed up?"

"I'm going to bed." Elena announced as she walked into the Salvatore house and went straight to the stairs.

"I need a drink." Damon mumbled under his breath once she was out of earshot.

"Make that two." Stefan said as he followed his brother into the living room.

Damon poured the drinks and handed one to Stefan. The younger Salvatore sipped his, while the elder downed it one gulp and poured himself another one.

"How did everything get so screwed up?" Stefan asked no one in particular as he sat down on the couch.

Damon shrugged. "Everyone let this cure thing get to their heads." He sat down across from Stefan.

"Not you." Stefan told him. "Not really. If it weren't for everyone else, you would have been here the entire time."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, Damon. Don't do that. I know what you're doing. You were right. This entire time. You're always right, and right now you're trying to the be the bigger person and not rub it in my face that this could have all been avoided. That it's my fault. I was so bent on getting Elena that cure that I'm the one who forced Jeremy to kill the first vampires. I put him in harm's way and if it wasn't for you he'd probably been dead weeks ago."

"Yeah, and if it wasn't for this ring," Damon swiftly took the ring Elena gave him out of his pocket and tossed it onto the coffee table. "He'd been dead long before that. Stop trying to make me out to be the good guy, Stefan. I'm the bad guy, remember?"

"You don't have to be. As a whole you're probably a better person than I ever was. If it had been my blood that was in her system when she died, and if I was the one who had to use the sire bond, I wouldn't have been able to do what you did, even knowing it was for the best."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing it wasn't your blood then." Damon stared at his drink for a moment before finishing it up. "It's been a long day. See you tomorrow."

Damon set the glass down and headed toward the stairs.

"Good night." Stefan told him and took another sip of his drink then leaned his head back on the couch.

Damon opened the door to his room and sighed at the relief of seeing Elena's sleeping form on his bed. He wasn't sure how her turning off her humanity would effect their relationship. Even though he knew that there was no way she had feelings for him or anybody really, he was glad that she still chose to sleep in his bed rather than Stefan's or in another room entirely. Damon laid down on the bed without even changing his clothes and faced Elena. He'd watched her sleep plenty of times before, but she had never looked so peaceful.

* * *

And that's it! Let me know what you think! I love reviews.


End file.
